A Cherry Blossom in a Sandstorm
by narugaaralover
Summary: Following a failed assasanation attempt on the Kazekage, Sakura is sent to Suna to train the new medics and to look after the Kazekage. Sakura and Gaara fall in love. Later Sasuke kidnaps Sakura, how will Gaara respond?
1. A Medical Emergency

A Cherry Blossom in a Sandstorm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but sooooo wish I did

Summary: Suna has medical problems and Sakura goes to help. Gaara and Sakura fall in love. Sasuke kidnaps Sakura; will her friends ever see her again?

Pairings: Sakura/Gaara, one sided Sasuke/Sakura

**Warning: rated K+ for later themes and smexy scenes**

Chapter 1: A Medical Emergency

"Sakura, the Hokage needs to see you immediately, its very important"

"Okay I'm coming," Sakura said exiting her office. On her way out of the hospital, Sakura let the secretary know that she wouldn't be back and to have Shizune cover for her.

"Sure thang sweetie, now go do your stuff," the secretary, Maya, said as Sakura walked out the door.

"I will," Sakura replied.

After exiting the hospital, Sakura took off toward the Hokage's office at top speed. Moments later, Sakura arrived and walked into the building. Sakura made her way down the hall to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. "Come in," Tsundae said from the other side.

"You wanted to see me Tsundae-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Hai, it seems that the Kazekage's last medic shinobi was working for Sound and with the help of five other medics attempted to assassinate him. The attempt of course failed and now Suna is short five skilled medics. Suna's top five medics were the ones killed in the failed assassination attempt; the medics who are left are barely chunin level and have very little medical knowledge. Sakura, I need you to go to Suna to look after the Kazekage as well as train the beginner medics who are left. This is an A-ranked mission. Sakura, do you accept?"

"Of course I'll go, Temari's been begging me to visit for ages, and Kankuro is driving here crazy with his puppets. So umm…Tsundae-sama who's the new Kazekage? I remember the old one was executed after the 'incident' at the chunin exams.

Tsundae let a faint smile cross her features as she said,"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm surprised Temari didn't tell you."

"Well I never asked really, and it never came up in any of our conversations or letters. I am surprised that Gaara didn't mention it."

"You correspond with Gaara?" Tsundae asked.

"Hai, it was Temari's idea. She said that Gaara needed more 'people' contact, so we've been corresponding for about 4 months now."

"Well that's great, you know the three most important people in Suna. You will leave tomorrow morning. Be gone by 6 a.m. at the very latest. I know how fast you are Sakura and if you leave by 6 a.m. then you will get there between 6-7 p.m. Take care and avoid trouble."

"Hai Tsundae-sama, I'll go pack now," Sakura said as she left the office.

"Remember it's a six month mission!" Tsundae yelled out the door after her.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Tsundae picked up the letter from Suna and began to reread it.

_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_Following a failed assassination attempt on the Kazekage, we are at a critical point involving skilled medics. Our top medics, according to sources, in secret joined Sound in their quest to kill the Kazekage for great monetary rewards. The medics that we are left with are all beginners and as such can only handle minor medical treatments. Please send Sakura, I know that she is one of Konoha's greatest assets, but she is also one of the most powerful medics in the world. At this point that's exactly what we need. Sakura can train our beginner medics as well as see to the Kazekage if necessary. _

_Speaking of such, Gaara's really changed. Not because of his position as Kazekage or because of us, but because of Sakura. He'll tell her things that are bothering him or just talk about what's been happening in Suna. Sakura reads his letters and gives him feedback, answers to questions or advice. Something about his personality has softened, but it only shows when he's writing to her or reading her letters. _

_You told me that Sakura changed because of Sasuke, but when she talks about Gaara, in person or via letter, you can tell that she cares for him. I believe that they're falling in love, but haven't yet realized it. Also, if Sakura's here then Gaara can protect her from anymore kidnapping attempts by Sasuke._

_Sincerely, Temari_

'I just hope Temari's right in her assumption. Sakura needs someone to love her really and truly. She really deserves to be in love with someone who needs her as much as she needs them,' Tsundae thought.

---**Meanwhile on the opposite side of Konoha…**

Sakura slowed to a walk just long enough to get out her apartment keys out of her pocket. She entered her apartment and began to pack for the mission. After packing one backpack full of clothing, etc…she packed a huge wad of cash into the small zippered pocket on the side of her kunai pouch. Checking to make sure everything was in order, Sakura headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom drying her hair and dressed in an oversized t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Setting her alarm clock for 5:15 a.m., Sakura climbed into bed and was soon fast asleep.

Outside her window a pair of blood red eyes had been watching her every movement. "So," the figure said silently, "She's taking a trip, this will be interesting."

Sakura awoke when her alarm clock went off feeling refreshed. After a quick shower to help her wake up fully, Sakura got dressed. Checking the clock it said 5:45 a.m. Breakfast bar in hand and gear packed on her back, she dashed out her door, down the road and through Konoha's gates at top speed toward Suna.

**---Meanwhile in Suna (around noon)…**

"Gaara, have you seen Temari lately?" Kankuro asked his brother.

"No," he replied.

"Where could she possibly have gone off too?" Kankuro said exasperatedly.

"How should I know, she's been gone since 7:00 a.m. this morning."

"Where could she possibly go that early in the morning? All the shops don't open until 9:00 a.m.?"

"Shopping," said a voice from behind them, "I went grocery shopping."

Temari walked into the kitchen, her arms overflowing with grocery bags.

"Kankuro, go clean out the guest room across from Gaara's room," Temari said putting down all of the bags.

"Why?" Kankuro asked her.

"Because that's where the medic nin from Konoha will be staying and they'll be here tonight by nightfall at the latest."

"BY NIGHTFALL?," Kankuro and Gaara yelled simultaneously.

"B-But Konoha should only have just received the letter you sent yesterday, and it's a nine day journey from here to Leaf Country," Kankuro stated.

"True, but this is no ordinary medic that they've sent. The medic is extremely powerful and according to Tsundae-sama's instant messenger bird, very powerful, more powerful than her even."

"You mean to tell us that this medic is more powerful than the Hokage, one of the three legendary sanin?" Gaara asked.

"Yes that's precisely what I'm saying. Now Kankuro, get your sorry excuse for a shinobi hide upstairs and clean out the guest room or else, understood?"

_**Gulp! **_

"Hai Temari-chan"

"Gaara?" Temari said sweetly.

"Hai?"

"Would you mind making dinner when they get here?"

"Is that it?" Gaara asked skeptically.

"Hai"

"Sure, why not"

"Thanks a bundle boys, now get out of the kitchen I need to clean and put away the groceries."

______________________________________________________________________

Whoohoo! I've finished my first chappie. This is the first, and hopefully not the last, Gaara/Sakura Fanfic., that I've written.

Terms to Know:

-sama: master, someone of higher status or rank

Shinobi: Ninja

Hai: Yes


	2. Old Friends & A Boyfriend?

**Chapter 2: Old Friends & A Boyfriend?**

**--Back to Sakura (Sakura's POV)…**

'_Whew, almost there I can see the city.'_

'_**Finally, we stink and need a shower. Not to mention needing something to eat,' Inner Sakura commented.**_

'_Yeah, yeah I'm on it'_

Upon arriving at the gates, two shinobi escorted her to the Kazekage's Tower. Sakura was met by an ecstatic Temari.

"Sakura you made it," Temari yelled squealing.

"Of course I made it, I wouldn't have passed up the chance to come visit you for anything," Sakura replied.

"So, do the boys know that I'm here?"

"Ummm…well, you see I-" Temari trailed off sheepishly.

"You didn't tell them that I was the one coming did you?"

"Well, no"

"Hey Temari, I finished cleaning out the guest roo--m…" Kankuro trailed off.

"Hey Kankuro," I said

"You're our medic nin?"

"Yup"

Kankuro turned toward Temari, "If you had told me that Sakura was the medic nin, I wouldn't have bothered to clean out the guest room."

_**Whack! Smack! Thud!**_

"Ouch…"

"Oh yes you would have," Temari said threateningly.

As Kankuro and Temari continued to bicker, Gaara walked in the door.

"Quiet! What are you two fighting about now?"

"Oi Gaara, nice to see you," said a voice to his left.

He turned to see that the voice's owner was Sakura.

"You're the all powerful medic nin Temari's been ranting about?"

Sakura turned to Temari, "What have you been telling them this time Temari?"

Turning to Kankuro, "Temari used my status as a threat to get you to clean out the guest room didn't she?"

Before Kankuro could answer, Temari shot him the 'look.'

Sakura sighed. If this continued, it was going to be a long six months. Gaara noticing her look of total exasperation, decided to help her out.

"Sakura, would you like to help me cook dinner?" Gaara asked.

"Sure," Sakura said thankful for the diversion.

Completely ignoring the other two, they walked toward the kitchen discussing her trip and talking about what happen at his office today.

"Since when has Gaara been buddy-buddy with anyone?" Kankuro asked.

"Since they began corresponding four months ago," Temari said giving Kankuro a look of _'are you really this stupid?'_

"Oh, yeah…now I remember."

'_**OMG'**_ Temari thought.

"So has he told her yet?"

"I don't know, but if he hasn't already he will soon."

Later after an incredibly delicious dinner, Temari showed Sakura to her room.

"I never knew that Gaara was such a good cook," Sakura told Temari.

"Yeah, after two years of my bad cooking he took it upon himself to tell me my cooking sucked and that from now on he would be cooking."

"He really said that, and you didn't attack him?"

"Yeah, it's Gaara. If he wanted to he could have just killed me."

"Gaara isn't that way anymore he's changed for the better. Shukaku no longer controls every aspect of his life; he's more like a very annoying conscious."

"Gaara told you that?"

"Yeah, I asked him about it once and that's what he told me."

'Hmmm…he's really taken to Sakura, this is good.' Temari thought. They arrived in front of the guest room.

"Here's the room where you'll be staying," Temari said.

"If you need anything Gaara's room is directly across the hall, mine is downstairs and Kankuro's is three doors down from mine, okay?"

"Hai, thanks Temari, see you tomorrow," Sakura said.

Sakura walked into the room, her stuff was on the floor by the bed. 'Well, I think I'll go take a shower'

'_**Finally, we stink real bad,' Inner Sakura said wrinkling her nose.**_

Twenty minutes later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom in boxers and a tank top. It was a lot hotter in Suna than it was in Konoha. Turning on the radio, she squealed, her favorite song was playing. Jumping up and down before twirling around in her pajamas, Sakura began to sing

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Gaara was heading to his room after washing up the dinner dishes, when he heard a voice coming from upstairs. Turning the corner, he realized that the singing was coming from the guest room. Pushing open the slightly ajar door, he froze. In the middle of the room was Sakura dancing and singing to the radio.

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase 

'_Damn she looks so hott'_

'_**Hell yes our cherry blossom looks hott' Shuhaku replied.**_

'_Our cherry blossom?' Gaara asked._

"_**Hai, you know you'd never let her be anyone else's, face it.'**_

'_Hai, you're right'_

'_**Of course I'm right. I'm your conscious, why would I be wrong?' Shuhaku said smugly.**_

'_Whatever'_

Gaara began watching Sakura again.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

'Whoa…' thought Gaara.

"That was amazing Sakura."

Sakura jumped and turned around, unaware that she had been watched.

"You were listening?"

"Hai, you're really good," Gaara said.

"You think so?" Sakura asked.

"Hai"

"So why didn't you tell me that you were the Kazekage?"

"Well…I never thought it was particularly important. So what's your answer to my question, the one from my last letter…?"

**---Flashback to last week---**

Dear Sakura,

There's not much going on here in Suna at the present. Temari's downstairs ruining dinner, because I'm too exhausted to care, and Kankuro's in his room playing with his dolls, I mean puppets...

Sakura I want you to know that I've really enjoy corresponding with you; it helps me relax and calms my nerves. I know that I haven't seen you in person since the chunin exams seven years ago, but I feel as though we're really close. I'm not really one for words , but there's something I wish to tell you; Sakura, I think I'm falling for you, as in I really like you. Would you consider becoming my girlfriend? I know that we live far apart but I promise to protect you and never let anyone hurt you, not like Sasuke did. You don't have to answer immediately, but sooner would be preferable.

Until next time,Sabaku No Gaara

**---Back to present---**

'_Do you think she remembers?'_

'_**Duh, she contemplating the answer,' Shuhaku replied.**_

'_What if she says no?'_

"_Well…" Gaara asked nervously._

**--Sakura POV--**

'_OMG, he wants an answer!'_

'_**Duh'**_

'_What do I say?"_

'_**You like him right?' Inner Sakura asked.**_

'_Hai, I do. Gaara's really sweet and unlike most men, he actually listens to and cares about what I have to say.'_

'_**Well I think he's a total hottie, I mean have you seen him? Sexy' Inner Sakura said.**_

'_Okay, here goes.'_

"Hai. I'd absolutely love to be your girlfriend."

"Really?" Gaara asked as in a surprised tone.

"Hai"

'_**Hell yeah, she said yes!' Shuhaku screamed.**_

'_Yeah, what should I do?'_

'_**You should**__—Never mind, I don't want to know what you were going to say.'_

Gaara walked over to where Sakura was standing and cautiously wrapped his arms around her. Sakura relaxed into his embrace and glanced up at him. Gaara leaned down and brought his lips to her in a soft kiss, which quickly became passionate.

**--Outside the window--**

A pair of red swirling orbs looked on in anger. Seething in fury, he watched as the sand demon kissed **his** cherry blossom, **his** woman.

'He'll pay for this, oh yes **he would pay**. No one took what was his, **ever**. Sakura, she would pay as well. No one refused him and he wasn't about to let her be the first. Soon, soon they would know what he had planned. He could almost taste the fear; oh yes they were in for a big surprise.'

Second chappie is complete. Hope you liked it.

**Terms to Know:**

Oi  Hey

Hai  Yes


End file.
